The faculty of the Eastern Virginia Medical School wishes to establish a clearly defined cancer education program in conjunction with a planned cancer center facility. The program would provde instruction in all cancer related subjects to all levels of medical professionals including undergraduate medical students, residents in graduate training, fellows, physicians not specialized in oncology, and oncology related specialists. The program will be guided by a multidisciplinary cancer education committee of the faculty and will be directed by the chairman of the surgery department with help from both basic science and clinical associate directors. The instructional units sponsored by the program will observe established principles of educational psychology and a thorough evaluation of the program at all levels will be conducted.